The Deed
by gothikrok
Summary: Don't know how to summerise this so.. just read it.. adn review.. plez


**Chapter 1**

Ryan and Marissa have been together for three and a half years and yet the still haven't done the deed. Summer and Seth are engaged after being together for three years and Summer is 1 month pregnant. They all attend NYC (New York Collage).

Ryan standing at Marissa's door waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "Rissa, you coming yet." "Hold your horses, just 2minutes I promise." Marissa yelled back.

Two minutes later Ryan and Marissa are on their way to the Arches for a romantic dinner Ryan had organised. After they ate their meal. Ryan walked over to Marissa's side bent down on one knee pulled out a blue velvet box and asked "Marissa Gabrielle Cooper will you marry me ?." "Yes" Marissa screamed. They hugged and kissed each other passionately.

They walked through the dormitory door and straight into her room and the lay there on the bed together for a short while before they looked at each other and they both had a look of pure lust in their eyes.

Ryan pushed her skirt up and she felt his tongue licking at the thin fabric of her thong. Marissa's hips bucked automatically.

He pushed the fabric aside finally and his tongue begins to lap at her juices. She can't stop herself, he's…god, its so fucking hot and she put her hands on his head, trying to get him to go faster, deeper…

His hands settle on her breasts and he begins to squeeze them gently as he probes deeper with his tongue, driving Marissa wild. His thumbs flick across her nipples and she cried out as she climax with his tongue still inside her.

He kept licking her, his tongue tracing Marissa's inner thighs before leaning back and looking at her.

She could see his hard-on pressing against his jeans. She makes her way to him and laced her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his ass as he leans forwards to kiss her. She tasted herself on him and it just made her more convinced that she wants to fuck his brains out until they pass out.

She didn't stop kissing him but her hand found his crotch and she squeezed it in anticipation. He moaned into her mouth and she unzipped his dress pants.

"Still commando…just how I like it," Marissa laughed as she gripped him firmly in one hand.

"It was laundry day," he says, breathing hard.

She fumbled in her bed side table with her free hand until she found a condom.

She stroked his dick and watched as his face twists in pleasure. "Open your eyes, baby," She heard herself saying. She put the opened condom her mouth and adjusted herself so she could lower her mouth to his cock.

"God…"

She rolled the rubber over his cock with her mouth and she swore it got bigger as she forced herself to let it slip down her throat so she could secure it at the base of his cock.

Before he could respond, she released it from her mouth and replaced her legs around him and lowered herself onto his full length.

He puts both hands on her ass and controlled their rhythm, and they fucked each other desperately, (it's the only way to describe it, they were fucking). Her skirt was hiked up and her panties pushed aside and he was still in his dress pants, only his cock exposed and it was buried in her pussy so it really didn't count.

"Kiss me…" he whispers and she wrapped her arms around him and it's like they're connected, they're completely together in their frantic thrusts and as he grunted into her mouth, She could feel herself climax harder than ever before, she swore she could see stars and her heart was beating entirely too fast for it to be normal.

They stayed like that for a while. Sitting entwined in bed, kissing each other in the afterglow, both of them a little too tired to get up.

**Chapter 2**

**Almost 1 month later:**

Marissa and Summer returned from the drug store with not just painkillers for Summer's back but a pregnancy test for Marissa.

Marissa was just checking that she wasn't pregnant because she had recently been spewing up every so often.

"Ryan, it's me um. Do you think you could come back here please." "Um yeah sure be there in five." Ryan replied to Marissa's question/request.

Ryan walked through the door to find Seth and a agitated and pregnant Summer watching the Valley. He walked in and Summer pointed to the bedroom. Marissa was just sitting there with the test in her hand waiting for him to look with her. "Hey, what is that?" Ryan asked concerned. Marissa pointed to the chest of drawers near the door and there sat a box saying 'Pregnancy test 99 correct'. Ryan went and sat next to her grabbed her hand that was holding the test and he helped her flip it over. The sat there hugging for a while before Marissa stood up and screamed "We're gonna have a baby". Summer ran in as she heard 'We're gonna'.

Summer ran through the door to find Marissa and Ryan standing in the middle of the room with those ridiculous grins of theirs on their faces. And ran up and hugged them both. Seth slowing made his way walking towards the door yelling "What's with all the noise can't a guy get some sleep?" He said as Ryan ran and hugged him saying "We're gonna have a baby".

**4 Months later:**

Ryan and Marissa were in their car driving to the hospital as Summer is having her baby. (Marissa is due in 1 month)

They all sat next to an exhausted Summer and Seth. Seth was holding his new born Son and Daughter.

Ezekiel Ryan Cohen and Elizabeth Marissa Cohen. (Summer and Seth loved their best friends so much they decided to put their names in the kid's names. Ryan and Marissa were honoured and they hugged each other and Ryan drove Marissa back to the dorm so she could get some rest.

Two day's later Seth and Ryan were at their new house. Seth and Ryan decided they would both need a bigger place to live so they both pitched in and bought a two story house. There were 9 bedrooms: one for Marissa and Ryan, one each for their twins they were expecting and one for Seth and Summer and two for their kids, which leaves three rooms for any other kids they might have.

And they even have two pool-houses. Which they decided one for the girls of the house and one for the guys of the house.

Seth drove Summer, Ezekiel and Izzy to the hospital as it was now Marissa and Ryan's turn for the tiredness and pain. They funnily enough had a boy and girl. Aden Sethela Atwood and Ella-Beth Summer Atwood.

**Chapter 3**

**5 years later.**

Ryan got Ezekiel, Izzy, Aden and Ella-Beth ready for Kindergarten. Seth and Summer had gotten married three weeks earlier and Ryan and Marissa volunteered to look after all the kids for four weeks. It all went smoothly until…

Until Aden and Ezekiel were suspended from Kindy for fighting and Ella-Beth and Izzy refused to go to Kindy if there brothers and cousins weren't going. So Ryan went on the internet to find a good kindy in the New York city area. He found one called "Kids rock". So he drove down enrolled the kids and left kid free.

It was the day Summer and Seth came back the kids had already fallen asleep whilst watching 'Biker Mice from Mars'. Seth and Summer walked through the door and Ryan and Marissa were in the kitchen and Marissa went to get up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, it was Seth's "You shouldn't get up for small things." He said as Ryan got u and helped his Wife up (It was hard because she was pregnant again, this time with one not two). Summer ran it Marissa's arms and then stood back and said "I'll be like that in 6 months". "What" Marissa shrieked. (Summer was 3 months pregnant and hadn't started showing, they found out whilst they were in their honey moon)

Ryan and Seth woke the boys and carried the girls upstairs to the beds. The girls shared a room and the boys agreed to share a room.

Ryan ran through the doors of the hospital with Aden and Ezekiel by his side and Ella-Beth and Izzy in his arms. Marissa had been out with Summer and Seth doing food shopping when Marissa's water broke. He got a phone call about 5minutes before. He was at the park two blocks away so he got there quicker than usual. He saw Summer and Seth standing in the waiting room for him Summer and Seth held out their arms so he could give them the girls while the boys sat down in two chairs next to each other.

Ryan went into Marissa's room and they talked for 4 minutes before the doctor came in and said "Mrs Atwood you need an emergency c section, we would also like to now if you want your tubes tied so you can't have any more kids?" Marissa turned and looked at Ryan "yes" Ryan replied quickly and then turned and kissed his wife on the forehead. Ryan was the only one allowed in the room whilst the c section was being performed. Two hours later Ryan sat in a rocking chair with twins in his arm but they thought she was only having one. The doctor explained that the other baby was behind the first one so they could see the baby. One was a boy and one was a girl. They named them Samantha and Heath Atwood.

A few months later they were there again but this time Ryan held the girls who had fallen asleep in his arms Marissa held Samantha and Heath whislt the two boys sat in the same seats again. Summer had a baby Boy who they named Vincent Cohen. (Summer also got her tubes tied.)

The first few nights of them all being home together was tiring, Marissa and Ryan got up every two to three hours because of Sam and Heath and even Vincent got them up. The kids didn't go to kind y for a few weeks until every thing and one got settled in.

**Chapter 4**

**10 years later.**

"Seth were are the kids". Summer yelled down the stairs. He came around the corner and said "Ryan's taken them out for a few hours so Marissa and we can re-arrange the rooms. Since Ezekiel and Aden are fifteen and Izzy and Ella-Beth are fifteen we thought they could use there own rooms. Since Vince, heath and Sam already have their own rooms.

Ella-Beth and Izzy ran through the doors crying because the boys had thrown their ice-creams at their new dresses.

"Mum, Aunt Summer". Cried Ella-Beth running upstairs trying to find them but found her Uncle Seth. "Mum" Ella-Beth screamed this time running to her room, well old room now and saw a sign on one of the other door saying 'Ella-Beth's Room'.

One thing the two eldest girls didn't have in common was well there taste in clothes and make up. Izzywas like her mum and Aunt

Marissa a pretty girl. But Ella-Beth her dad tough but she was an Emo-Punk-Gothic-Rock-Metal loving girl.

The boys now there was something strange Aden was tough but he was Captain of the Water Polo team at New York County High. Ezekiel one the other hand was the same as his cousin Ella-Beth.

Ezekiel and Ella-Beth got on better than Ella-Beth and Izzy did.

Vincent, Sam and Heath were what you could call normal. The three normals were in year 8 and the four odds were in year 10.

Even though they lived together they still hung out at school, and they were all friends with each others friends.

They were all at home one after noon with all there friends in one of the pool-houses. So Ezekiel was going out with Ella-Beth's best friend also Emo-Punk-Gothic-Rock-Metal loving, Ella-Beth was going out with Aden's best mate, Aden was going out with Izzy'sbest friend ,Izzy was going out with Ezekiel's best friend, Vincent was going out with Samantha's one of Samantha's best friends, Heath was going out with a cool surfie chick's he met while surfing her name is Kiki and Sam Is going out with Heath's best friend.(Notice that no one is going out with Vincent's best friend that's because he sorta doesn't have many friends).

Ryan walk in the pool house with four pizza's in his arms and stood there shocked. "What the hell!" Ryan yelled at all the teens. Marissa heard this and ran out and stood there just as shocked. "Heath, Ella, Vincent, Samantha, Ezekiel, Aden and Izzy, inside now." Marissa demanded. "We'll all be right back just talk amongst Yourselves for a minute. They all walk in to the kitchen single file, Summer and Seth stood up as they saw all the kids coming in side. "What'd they do?" Summer and Seth asked in unison. "We'll let them tell you". Marissa stated as Ryan rapped his arm around her shoulders. The kids explained and they let them off until tomorrow tomorrow they had to clean the entire house including under their beds.

The kids filled of to their rooms at about mid-night. The adults sat in the lounge room with a pizza and Ryan and Seth had a beer and the girls had a glass of wine each mixed with vodka.

They adults woke up to laughing in the lounge room and found the 12 teens that were there last night. The walked in to the bedrooms and inspected them closely they had cleaned.

Marissa went down stairs to make breakfast like she usually did. But then walked in the lounge and saw her two sons and daughters and they looked up and said in unison "About time you woke up we want to introduce you to our close friends." "Uhuh. Ryan." Marissa yelled upstairs as Ryan came Running down stairs in only his boxers and wife beaters. Heath and Aden's girlfriends said "That's were you get the wife beater look from."

"What's Wrong Riss?." Ryan asked worried. Just at that moment she fainted. Luckily Ryan caught her if he hadn't she would've hit his head on the stairs. "Aden get some cold water, Heath got get your Aunt Summer or Uncle Seth." Everyone got of the over sized couch and let Ryan place his wife on it. She slowly woke up and Seth came downstairs "Man, what's wrong Heath said something happened." "Yeah Riss, fainted can you go to the shop's and get some aspirin and maybe a new thermometer." "Ok man, any one want to come with." They had a mini bus that all the adults had a licence for it could fit fourteen people in it. Every one of the twelve kids went and sat in the car while Seth ran in grabbed the aspirin, thermometer and 2 boxes of seven ice-creams. He handed one out to each of the kids. They arrived home to find Ryan on the couch with Marissa crying. "Hey man, what's u" "Uh, u know how we always keep a spare p-test (pregnancy test)right, well Marissa decided to take it while you were gone and she's pregnant again."

"Oh wow." "Man can't you keep it inside anymore." Seth said shocked. Heath, Aden, Ella-Beth, Izzy, Samantha, Ezekiel and even Seth ran and hugged them Summer came down and joined the hug. And then all the kids Girlfriends and boyfriends joined on to the hug.

So they decided that they would take a few photo's of the clan.

Ezekiel, Heath, Ella-Beth, Vincent, Samantha, Izzy and Aden got photos taken first all together, then Ezekiel with Anna, Heath with Sarah, Aden with Skye, Ella-Beth with Riyan, Samantha with Troy, Vincent with Sonia and Izzy with Rami. Then Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa. Ryan and Marissa with Aden, Heath, Ella-Beth and Samantha. Summer and Seth with Vincent, Ezekiel and Izzy.

All the kids and their boy/girl friends. Then the Cohen and Atwood Clans together and then Cohen and Atwood and the attachments together.

**Chapter 5**

**Another 5 years later:**

Ezekiel and Anna, Ella-Beth with Riyan and Izzy with Rami. They all stayed together except Aden end fell for Heath's girl Sarah. (She was older than Heath anyway)-(Heath is with Skye Aden's ex she was younger than him anyway). They are all happy. Ezekiel, Ella-Beth and Izzy are at collage and visit the Cohen/Atwood household. Vincent, Samantha and Heath are at home for two more years until collage.

Ryan and Marissa have returned to sleeping full nights since the birth of Ry there new born Son.

Summer and Seth have gone away for a few months to Paris and soon Marissa and Ryan will swap with them.

As Ryan and Marissa helped Summer carrying in the other bags as Seth struggled with one bag. "Hey sum, so did you guys have fun." "Oh, Marissa you'll love it, it was so beautiful and romantic." Summer replied to Marissa's previous question. "And as Seth would say 'The Fantastic Four' reunited yet again." Ryan butted in sarcastically. "Actually, I was gonna say 'Ryan's dumb and I'm not'." Seth said back to Ryan. "Oh, that's it your dead." "Summer, help me." Seth screamed like a girl through the house as Ryan tackled him to the ground and poured freezing cold water all over him.


End file.
